Emergence Another Story
by Sakayoki
Summary: Alternative route of Metamorphosis by ShindoL
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Emergence Another Story  
**_Based on Metamorphosis by ShindoL  
_

**Prologue: **

_***sigh***_ It's that time again.

Graduation, the time where everybody who have made some friends in the span of the whole year, catch up and do something fun in their whole boring existence

Besides I'm not like the others, the others who leech off to other people sucking their life source, ultimately when they're beaten up and weakened and at the moment.

**THEY END UP KILLED, BETRAYED AND PLAYED WITH THE REST OF THEIR LIVES.**

It's such a disgusting, putrid cycle of existence these people live.

Hence why I, Junsui Keshin don't associate myself with these people, I consider myself better than the leeches that come in and out of this "so-called" school environment.

_***sound of creaking chairs* **_

Huh, seems like everyone is packing ready to go home, guess I should pack head home too.

_***walking towards the school entrance, ready to exit* **_

Hmm? , Is that the gloomy girl who has been invited a couple times but declines it so?

Random girl A_**: *murmur murmur* **_

What, this girl has been standing this whole time murmuring to herself whilst these people just walk past her, such a weirdo

_***walks past random girl A* **_

_***glances back then quickly glances forward* **_

Did I just see tears? `

No, I must have just imagined it.

_***walking on a street at night time, crows loudly cawing* **_

_***slowly getting irritated* **_

"Argh, why are crows cawing this late at night? It's so damn loud!" 

After arriving at home, I changed from my uniform and went straight to the bath.

That girl, what was she doing there, anyway? Top it off, she was in tears about something

What could it be, I wonder?

**Chapter 1: **

Alright, better start the day fresh with some bread for breakfast.

"I'll be going now."

I start sprinting to the school's entrance, not looking back from those leeches happily talking to each other about their worthless experiences.

I finally arrived to my classroom, only to see plenty of boys and girls standing up, clearly shocked and some boys struck with awe.

"Oh my god, Saki-san! You have changed your entire look! Who did all of that?!" random girl B shouted with a loud voice.

**COULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?!**

Instead of muttering what I had in my mind, I went quietly to my seat, ready for class.

_***bells ringing* **_

Another day, another class huh

Well, better hurry back home then.

_***sees girls happily chatting with the girl named Saki* **_

Ah, she was that weirdo with the glasses last graduation and the one who cried by the school entrance after that

**WAIT WHAT**

The girl! She's inviting trouble with that look of hers; sure, she might have wanted to be finally pretty since she was barely noticeable back in middle school, but clearly that's going too far and transcends what this realm has in terms of beauty and attraction.

It's clearly a crime to be done.

Better follow her so that she won't get into trouble

_***sees Saki-san going inside a supermarket* **_

_***sighs of relief* **_

Guess she's just going to check some magazines...

Shit, someone's coming! Better hide myself for now.

Random guy: "Oh, is that latest fashion magazine they had in sale going on?"

Saki: "Ah- no no, I'm sorry I was just flipping through it. If you want it... you can have it."

Random guy: "Oh! Heavens no! Divine beings will smite me if I took away a magazine from such a cute girl"

Saki: "M-me? Cu-cute? This is the first time somebody's called me cute."

Random guy: "How about this, I'll pay for this, so let me read a bit afterwards."

Saki: "Huh? I mean its fine! I-I'll buy it myself!"

Random guy: "Seriously, It's alright! It's a cheap price to get to talk to a beautiful girl like you.

_*Saki clearly fidgeting* _

Wow. This guy is definitely involved in some shady business, based on his patterns of speech and gestures, and he clearly has the smell of being of some drug-related crime, FOR SURE.

These kind of people are much worse than the leeches that roam on land, this is what my family calls "The bottom-feeders" in other words, the scum of society.

My family are Yakuza, so more or less; I know from experience what these kinds of people are capable of.

Tricking women and be toyed with.

**THIS IS WHAT I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE. **

Random guy: "So then, instead of standing here reading magazines... Let's go somewhere where we can go sit down and relax."

_***Saki silently nods***_

What are you doing, girl! Are you seriously let this shady guy take advantage of you?! This guy's aura is filled with dark miasma to the point it's unbearable.

_***both them exit from the supermarket, plastic in hand***_

I went out of hiding and followed them quietly to a bar where they went.

In the entrance of the bar, the random man registered a room for two people and there, he let the girl go first as he soon will follow and so by the hallway, I made my move.

"And what is your motive on getting the girl? You putrid punk?"

Random guy: "Why do you care, huh? I found this girl first, so tough luck buddy!"

_***grabs his collar and pushed his back against the wall***_

_***pulls out gun, cocks it and aimed straight to his head***_

"So you think I'm joking, huh? You punk? Just so you know, I absolutely despise you scum of society pull around these parts"

Random guy: "Don't start with me-"

_***shoots three bullets continuously which scattered in three directions in a small triangle shape with his head in the middle***_

"**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DON'T START WITH ME PUNK!" **

Random guy: "You'll regret for crossing paths with me! I'll come back with some reinforcements and I will get that girl for sure!"

The guy ran away in fear as he dropped his ID on the ground.

"I knew it. This guy is involved in some drug-trafficking, I was right."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Reconciliation

**Emergence: Another Story**

_Based on Metamorphosis by ShindoL_

**_Chapter 2: _**

"I knew that guy was in some shady business. If anything that would prove what he did, it would be that sloppy runaway."

After confronting the weird Random Man that followed Saki all day and have lead her here, I went inside the karaoke room he has reserved.

I can see she was a bit timid about this whole thing, considering she was just lead by some man who she doesn't even know, I pity this girl.

"You should be more careful when you're out of the streets in broad daylight"

I then glanced at her but she was so shy to the point she couldn't even look at my way.

"Hu-hmm, ex-ex-excuse me, d-do y-you h-have any relations with that man from earlier?" her voice shaking

"Hm? Me? No. That man is into suspicious business, I would rather die than to be that guy."

Her eyes then fixated on my baggy clothes

"If you're wondering about these clothes I wear, I'm part of the Yakuza, the Don to be exact. My motto's all about discipline and maintaining the order of the city"

After I have said that, she managed to calm down a bit, not visibly shaking anymore.

After 30 minutes of silence has passed, she began to talk.

"I-I have to thank you for saving me earlier, If you weren't there to drive away the man, I would be in deep trouble and wouldn't be able to recover"

If I arrived late, you would be drugged and eventually be raped, thank goodness that didn't have to happen.

"So come to think of it, I may have seen you before back in Junior High"

She then began to blush all the way to her ears.

"Oh my gosh, you've seen my horrible self? It's so embarrassing to hear that somebody that was a part of my class remembers me"

"You were such a gloomy girl back then, and nobody would approach you, just because of your appearance, they are such weird creatures"

"If you have known me from before, why did you not approach me? I was suffering from nobody talking to me, I was tired from being shunned, I was very lonely, I wanted a friend!-"

I suddenly hugged her, for she was in the verge of tears, her eyes puffy from crying, I rubbed her back whilst she cried.

"I'm sorry, Saki, I'm sorry for not approaching you sooner, this time, I will protect you as your friend. Your friend that will never betray you, I will always be with you."

She secretly smiles as I hugged her.

And so after our heartfelt reunion, we then spent a solid hour talking about our experiences, and the sadness we have felt, Saki on the other hand took a solid hit, crying over and over talking about what she felt in those situations, and the sadness she had endured.

It was enough to make me cry but due to those hard years of training to be the Don of the Yakuza, it made me numb to these sentimental moments

By the time we left the karaoke bar, it has already reached night time; we then decided to walk home together so to protect her from anybody that would want to harm her.

After what it seemed like 30 minutes, we have finally reached home. Only to find out that Saki all this time lives right next to me, I was shocked, like no way this was happening, I didn't think this it would be possible.

And so as we said our goodbyes to each other, we went inside to our respective houses, and as soon I heard her say "I'm home" to her parents.

And here I am, saying "I'm home" to a house for myself, and only me.

Next Day:

I wake up, feeling tired because of the mental situation I got myself into in that karaoke bar.

"The guy even dropped his ID when he made his escape; I'm starting to doubt this guy is involved in some drug business, and in actuality, just a run-of-the-mill hooligan"

So the guy's name is "HAYATO" pretty normal name, if you ask me, he could have some friends that also involves themselves in these kind drug-related businesses.

I then started my day, getting toast for breakfast and then after that, take a bath, the usual routine that the typical student does.

But instead of me going by myself to school, Saki greeted me when I was on my way outside of my door.

"Hiii~ I didn't get your name from the last time we talked, so do you think I can get it now~?" she was smiling from ear to ear.

"It's Seijou. Seijou Kousei"

I had to think of a false name, so that she wouldn't use my real name carelessly

"Oh? I thought it was Junsui since most the girls back in our junior high class, I would hear them gossiping how uninteresting and how quiet he was when they looked at him, but some admired him for being that quiet and uninterested to hang out with anyone"

I'm surprised she was able to recall the most uninteresting looking guy in her class, not to mention the too normal girls that would talk about the guy, like what can they find interesting in him, I wonder.

"Nah, that's not my name. I'm way too different from that guy"

We kept talking as we walked our way to school.

"I want to meet Junsui and be friends with him, I think he and I will get along just fine" she giggled to herself.

I scratch the back of my head, feeling bashful

We then have finally arrived school.

Here I am again, here in my desk that I like to rest on, ignoring everything and everyone.

Only for the teacher to rat me out again

"JUNSUI! WAKE UP, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SLEEPING" he scratched his head in anger because of my ignorance.

I just waved my hand from side to side to let him know that even my eyes are asleep, my ears are still capable of listening and my brain able to understand information. After my gesture, I guess he understood for he didn't try to scold me afterwards.

The Lunch Bell has rung, as it signifies the time where numerous students get out to eat or hang out with their friends, but as an individual as myself who doesn't associate himself with friends, I stayed in the classroom waiting for the next class to come by.

But then I found Saki in front of me as I woke up.

"Heeey~ Seijou! It's time to wake up, class has finally ended" she waves her hand to my face to know if I'm awake.

"What? It's already close to night time?"

"Of course, you dummy, you gave the other students a hard time!"

"What? I did? How?"

"They carried you to the next classroom over, gosh, you should be more considerate of other people"

"Wow. I didn't expect they would care for someone who clearly ignores them and their very own existence"

"Wha- That's so mean! You should thank them that they even went out of their way to help you"

"Well, I will if I get the chance"

"You should!"

After our exchange of words, she then invited me to go home together, which I accepted because I had nothing to do after school, other than going straight home.

But I know these carefree days will not last for long.


	3. Chapter 3: His Fate

Emergence: Another Story

_Based on Metamorphosis by ShindoL_

_Chapter 3: _

*distant crying*

"HEY! Stop crying. You've been like this since you were born, would you want to be this way forever?" a soft voice was speaking.

"No, I just hate being so weak."

"Then why not train to become stronger?" the soft voice continued.

"But how? How do I become stronger?"

"Put that thought inside your heart, and soon, you will be able to know the answer." The soft voice disappeared after its parting words.

*Cicada's noise*

"HEY JUN, keep up! You're going to be the last one out if you don't catch us!" a kid called out to me.

"Yeah! I'll be there, wait up! You guys are so going to regret it once I beat all of you!" I came running down the steep hill as I voice out my claim.

But once I voiced out my claim, all of it came crashing down.

_News Reporter: Two Children were hit by a fast moving truck this afternoon, as of now, their bodies are mutilated and are unidentifiable, as the man who's driving this said fast moving truck has now been arrested due to drunk driving and having a case of schizophrenia. _

_Further details will be disclosed very soon. _

As I went straight home, I was shaken to my very core.

That life is ever a fleeting moment, that life can be taken at a moment's notice, this event changed me and made me aware that life is real.

But life was very bitter, so tragic that to the point it becomes unbearable.

My father killed my mother in cold blood, as I saw my father's fist bathed with her blood, as her body was lying lifeless on the floor.

My father looked at me with his dark, hollow eyes as he tried to approach me, speaking with his hoarse yet deep voice.

"Junsui, c-c-come h-he-here"

My father turned into something I can never begin to describe. It was like being possessed by some demonic being but more satanic.

My first instinct was to run, RUN FAR AWAY AS I CAN AND NEVER LOOK BACK.

I ran away from the house as fast as possible, leaving all my personal belongings, except a lighter that I found on the table whilst running away.

I came back to the house an hour later, with gasoline on hand, and set the house on fire.

I stood there, as the flames swallow the house whole, burning everything in its way.

The neighbors beside our house called the fire department, but before they were able to call them, I told them to not to, explaining the reason as "putting to rest".

The neighbors understood what I have told them and began to go back inside their homes.

The firemen still came a few hours later, and put the fire out, trying to find traces of remains or belongings of the house, but all of it disintegrated and burned to ashes. They also found two burned corpses in the living room with their faces all burned into a crisp.

I stood at the very back of the burnt house, as I watch the firemen clean up the place, putting ashes into sacks and the burned furniture in the trash.

As the deed was done, I decided to head off. And at the age of 8, I have already burned both of my parents along with the house I grew up in.

The house was filled with dark memories of abuse, seeing my father beat my mother every night, her screams echoing in the dead of the night, I was unable to sleep, and the ordinary life I ever wished for was void.

Wishing for a happy life is no longer possible for me, I have thought, but what that soft voice said kept me going. "Put that thought inside your heart, and soon, you will be able to know the answer" and with that, I decided to find a new life, a new beginning.

A Few Years Have Passed since then.

I have reached the age of 17, with a new family and a new name. Junsui Keshin. Keshin derived from the leader of the Yakuza Family, Ouroboros Keshin or simply known as the man who mastered the Snake Arts. The Snake Clan was our official name.

My co-family calls me Jun now, to not bring up memories of my old past, I told them it will be not a problem, but to this day, they are still quite cautious and careful, and that makes me happy.

I am in high school now, as the fresh Sakura bloom as it is spring.

The Yakuza nowadays are more on the peace and quiet side of society, as they are no longer seen as enemies of the law but more considered as the allies and antiheroes of the place.

The current head of the family called in a meeting to discuss on who will be called to be the next head and hopes to lead the family into a more wonderful, and hope-oriented atmosphere as compared to the previous head who decided to put the past members to literal hell, masking it as "making the weak, strong" and wants to prove that Yakuza are an ally to the good and the masses and an enemy to the evil-doers.

And so everyone was called to hold a voting ballot on who they think should be the next head. Everyone had the same idea and voted me.

I was stunned to see that every member of the family voted for me. I then asked the current head

"Why me?! I was just adopted into this family just a few years ago, right? You wouldn't just give the head position to someone you just adopted right?" I asked at the top of my voice.

The current head nodded his head and gave a smile "It is not how long you have stayed here makes you a part of the family but rather how much time you have spent time with the members of the said family, and how you are a part of theirs. All of them believe in you, Jun. I also think of you as the best candidate for head of the family, the Don to be exact."

My happiness was immeasurable after what the current head has said. I couldn't be more obliged to lead the family to a brighter future, I had my hopes high, and my new found purpose has strengthened my desire to protect this family, with my life.

But with hopes too high, the amount of despair is just as high.

The current head died a month later with a heart attack, the morning we saw him, he was just smiling on his death bed, telling us that all will be okay, as long I was around, he then gave a parting gift to me, as a symbol of his leadership, the snake necklace that was passed around for thousands of generations, and now has been passed down to me.

The members of the family buried him to a place where he frequently visited, which was the Garden of Solitude beside the main hall; it was beautiful and full of life, just like he was when he was alive.

A Year has passed as I am finally 18, the members of the family greeted me a happy birthday and even offered me to drink with them, but I refused for I don't partake in drinking, and since the last time was a horrible experience as it left me with quite a migraine and a hangover which was unpleasant.

As I am finally 18, I have been called by the representative of the family, and told me that I will now be going to a certain high school to pursue how to be a great leader of a Yakuza family.

I refused at first, but they managed to convince me that being a great leader of a Yakuza family opens up to more partnerships with major companies, and gives more exposure to the Snake Clan which was been considered missing for almost two decades.

I then accepted their request, and proceeded to finish the preparations for my said "High School Debut".

The curtains rise as the school starts.

I saw a girl with her face down to her desk, muttering to herself, with boredom or a sense of uneasiness.

Who would have known our fates will soon meet?


	4. Chapter 4: Her Fate and Encounter

_**Emergence: Another Story **_

_Based on Metamorphosis by ShindoL _

Chapter 4:

I wake up in the empty classroom I was just in. Seeing no people in an empty classroom sure does give the sense of solitude I'm looking for. But look at the time. It is already about 6 pm. I better get home before my parents scold me.

As I walk on the way home, I take a moment to think about my everyday life, and honestly it is not going so well. I am already in high school and all that I have ever done was to be myself all the time. Nobody wanted to talk to me and whenever I try to talk to them, they end up ignoring me.

I mean what's wrong with me anyway? Is it my face? Do I not look unattractive or what? Do they find anything in me that make them ignore me? If that's the case, then I should make an effort on looking myself good.

And so I asked mom for a total makeover, she styled my hair, put some makeup on me and fashioned me up for a fresh new perspective of my seemingly boring mundane life, I even asked my father on how it'd look, and he gave me a proud yet embarrassed smile.

The curtain rise to my new life, a new perspective that I haven't seen before, I was excited to discover the things that were unknown to me.

As soon I stepped in the school grounds, I was greeted by the female students, and was welcomed. Every girl was trying to get my attention and kept complimenting me, I've never been complimented on my looks before so it was a new change for me.

But what caught my eye was that guy who had hands on his pockets the whole time, and is walking so weirdly, his back is not even straight. Everything around him just screams a bad aura, so I rather keep my distance away from him.

As time passed, I find myself having fun with the people who come to talk to me, asking me to go out with them for fun, It was so much fun, the kind of fun that's more than I ever would dream of if I was still my old self.

After finishing up our hangout, I came across a near konbini, to check out some fashion magazines for some reference for the next hangout, until this guy who has red hair with some earrings approached me.

He kept saying some pretty clever compliments, and because of my embarrassment and overall shy nature, I fell right to his hands as he invited me to go to a karaoke place and he said that he would be the one treating me. After that, we talked about our interests, and even asked me how did I become this way, He even gave me a glass of alcohol, which I didn't know it was, and when it was getting good, He then asked me that he's got a phone call and had to answer it, and went outside of the karaoke room.

15 minutes have passed, and he was not back yet, but when I take a closer listen to the events happening outside, I saw the exact same guy that I saw when I first entered the school entrance, and he was telling off the man who invited me here, they were having a fight, it seems. From the screams and shouts they were doing, until the guy who I knew cocked a gun in his hand and pointed it to the red hair guy.

I was surprised and practically scared to my wits on what was happening, I mean the guy whom I first saw seemed not the same guy in school who I have seen just once before. I then saw him grabbed the red hair guy's collar and slammed him against the wall.

After a few seconds, I heard three gunshots heard from outside the karaoke room, and peeked my head out to see what was going on, and there I saw him. Wearing all black, with a gold chain all around his neck with a fedora on his head, he even was wearing all black shoes to complement his entire look.

As he brushed off the dust from his hands, he walked towards the room I was in, knocked and asked

"Do you mind if I come in? I just want to know if you're safe." He said in a careful, sincere tone.

I opened the door and let him right in.

We then both sat down on the soft couch, and he asked the first question.

"Did you know who that guy was?"

"N-no, I don't know him all that well, I just met him in the konbini when I was looking for fashion magazines" my voice was shaking as I said that.

"So you don't know him that well, and you accepted his invitation? Did you even think how much trouble you could have been in?"

"He was giving me a lot of compliments, and nobody has ever complimented me like that before, so I gave in his charming words" I said as he let out a big sigh.

"You should take care of yourself more. You were about to be drugged by then if I hadn't intervened"

Drugged?! I didn't even think of that possibility, I thought that red haired guy just wanted to chat, and hang out but it didn't even come to my mind that he was already preparing on drugging me.

"Do you see the colour of your drink? It's different than what's on here. Possibly came from the outside. I also found this when he was running away"

When I checked what he was holding on his hand, it was a packet for an aphrodisiac.

Not knowing what it was, since I have never seen it before, he spoke again.

"This is an aphrodisiac pill; he put it in your drink. Good thing you didn't drink it."

He put that in? When? I didn't pay attention. So if I have taken this, I would eventually get raped? I cover my mouth as I imagined the worst outcome.

"Looks like you survived for now, but there is no telling that when will he come back, so I advise you to not accept invitations or any kind of plea from someone you don't know even if they compliment you or any kind of flirty behaviour they do towards you." He said with a serious look in his eyes.

I felt a heavy thud in my heart as he said those words toward me.

"I was worried of you. Yoshida-san." He said to me.

He then was coming up to my face; I close my eyes in hesitation, until I felt a hand on my forehead.

"It's good that you're safe."

I find myself blushing all the way to my ears. He looked very hot but I didn't want to admit it.

"Well we should better be going. We have spent too much time here already, I don't want my boss to call me at this hour and ask what I was doing"

I was then accompanied by the man who saved me earlier until to my house. I was surprised he even knows where my exact address is.

Once he dropped me off to my front gate, I was about to go when I was going to forget an important thing

"Excuse me, I wasn't able to ask your name, but do you mind if I know it?"

He smiles as he lowers down his window.

"My name is Junsui. Junsui Keshin. See you tomorrow"

He then drives off, as he said his piece.

Wait. Tomorrow? What does he mean by tomorrow? What day is it tomorrow?

A School Day? He's in the same school as me? Whaaat?

I then greeted my parents with an "I'm home" to appease them, despite me going home at unusually late time but she wasn't that angry when she saw the bright black car that dropped me to our house.

She even kept insisting and questioning me on who was the person who dropped me and asked me if he was rich to be able to own a seemingly-expensive black car.

I decided to shut up because I know he wouldn't want to get his identity tossed all over like that.

Next Day:

This time, I woke up feeling refreshed, despite the almost traumatic experience I was going to have last night, but I bundled my wits together and went to wash my face and eat breakfast.

Mother was making breakfast while father is on his daily morning coffee and a newspaper. Everything was at peace.

Once I finished breakfast, I then went to take a shower, and so after, I wore my uniform and ran towards the school.

And so I entered the school entrance once again, putting my hand up unto my eyebrows to look for Junsui, but he was not in sight.

After class were over, I decided to find him by asking by female friends if they have seen him, or have known him.

Once they got the gist of what I was asking, their faces light up with fear and nervousness.

"Why, is there something wrong? Your faces don't look too good." I asked them with a sincere tone.

They shook their head in response and left without saying anything.

As the sun starts to go down, I find a lone figure sitting on the last row of our classroom, sleeping with his hair swaying by the window sill.

His black hair and gold eyes that told me he was worried for me. It was present before my very eyes.

I sat in front of the desk ahead of him, and just watched him as he sleep.

Watching him sleep soundly actually put my mind at ease. He worked hard for a person he barely knew. He was that brave and courageous, and I appreciate him.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5: The Snake Clan (Part 1)

Emergence: Another Story

Based on Metamorphosis by ShindoL

Chapter 5:

*Car whirring sound*

"It is time for us to make an entrance, Wilbert!"

"Yes sir"

It was a sunny morning when I woke up, since today was a day off for the students. Basically no academic works to be done, and when there is no academic work to be done, I report to the Snake Clan for my Yakuza duties.

"I see that you are heading out early, Junsui" Ouroboros-san came out to greet me as I was getting ready.

"Yes, head-leader, I have been in this family for years and had nothing to show for it, so it is about time for me to do something that would fit me to be the next leader of the Snake Clan."

"I was going to appoint you as one regardless of what you have done" He said as he gave a small chuckle.

"You should not say things like that even if it was a joke, the past leaders of the Snake Clan can hear you, you know"

As soon as I stepped out of the tatami floor of my house, a man dressed in formal attire with his butler was walking towards our stone way with a serious aura.

I suddenly looked back at Ouroboros-san signaling him who those two were, but he just shook his head and tried to hide out of nervousness.

The man dressed in formal attire finally spoke.

"Voila! Greetings, Ouroboros! It has been a while since we have seen each other, and look at you, the same as always chickening out on our own agreement"

"Higuchi-san, I'm not chickening out on our agreement! But I just became scared of you just breaking and entering the clan's gates for no reason!" I silently watch the head-leader just curl up into a ball after his obvious attempt at being brave.

"You look hopeless with the way you are acting, Ouroboros!"

"Shut up! I'm not like this because I wanted to!" he exclaims.

The man in the formal attire called out his butler to prepare for a fight.

"Wilbert, make this quick."

"Yes sir." he says as he pulls up his fists in a fighting position.

"Head-leader! The butler is ready to fight! What shall we do?!" I yell to him as to what we should do next.

But before the butler was about to throw out a punch, a man in a haori stopped his fist with his hand.

"Head-leader. I suggest you go rest in your quarters for now."

"Y-yes, well then, I leave it to you, Iwao-kun" the head leader bowed before running straight to his resting quarters.

The man in the formal attire became angry at the fact that his powerful butler's punch was stopped as soon he was going to throw it.

"Beat him into a pulp, Wilbert!"

"Yes sir!"

The butler and the man in a haori then exchanged blows with each other but neither one of them was able to get a clean hit at each other, the wind blew as each strike was becoming faster and stronger than the last.

Despite the butler having a stronger and heavy build, he was keeping up with the speed of the man in a haori, and was blocking the blows dealt to him with his bare arms.

The fight became more intense with each blow and block steadily getting weaker and it is also evident that the two were also losing stamina but nonetheless they kept on fighting and fighting with their fists, and feet.

2 hours later, the fight finally stopped.

I, in the middle of this fight, gained some fighting strategies and the ability to make the opponent unable to fight despite it neither of them continued after.

The man in a haori tucked away his bamboo sword to its sheath and began to return inside the house while the butler dust off his hands and shoulders.

"You have wasted too much time, Wilbert. We will come back tomorrow and this time, we will get what we rightfully own."

"My apologies, sir."

"Shut it! You have disappointed me this time, never do it again."

"Understood sir."

As the two left the house and drove off, It was finally time for me to leave and do my Yakuza business.

I rearranged my black gloves and put on my fedora to not be recognized while out in the streets.

I then went in my personal driver's black limousine to drive me to the business we were to do today.

The first business we had to attend to was about a recent drug trafficking in a nearby district and the cases of this happening have just increased the past week.

Who were the perpetrators this time? Was it Hayato again? Or some third party?

It has now been a month since the incident with Saki Yoshida, and nowadays she has been cheerful and happy with the way she's getting treated in school with her image change. Occasionally, she messages me on what her experiences were and the fun things they do and it does make me smile on how I saved her life of being a drug-addict by Hayato.

But if she begins to develop some feelings for me because of this, then it's not going to work because of this Yakuza business I am involved in.

Whilst as the car was moving, the driver then told me where the perpetrator's location was. After hearing where they are, we proceed to go to their exact location.

As the car stops, we have arrived.

H&S Corporation huh, I never heard of them before, What does H&S even stand for?

I left the car and proceeded to enter the building, only to get greeted by a man smoking in the entrance.

"And who are you supposed to be? Do you have a contract with the leader or something?" he asked as his breath smells like tobacco

"I'm Junsui Keshin, and I am here to arrest your leader." I said as I pointed a gun at him.

"Arrest? I don't know what you are talking about, buddy, but we don't condone to using guns here, just so you know." He began to put his hands behind his back as I confronted him.

"I don't want things to get rough, so I suggest you give it up"

"Well, if you say so." He then threw a smoke bomb on the ground to make himself disappear, and began to run upwards the building in an escape.

"Get down here!" I then proceed to follow him on top of the building, running upwards as well.

We then finally reached the top of the building.

"You are hereby under arrest!"

"Seeing you were able to follow me up here, I take it you use enhancement drugs too?"

"Don't lump me in with the likes of you! I would never take drugs the same as you!"

This man had an iron will strong enough to confront me despite the gun I have pointing at him

"The likes of me? There are many of us that do the same thing, Mr Law-Abider" He points at me

"Then I'll capture all of you. That is the only thing I can do to keep this city safe"

"Then try it!"

He then came running at me at full speed, I tried to shoot him but he was evasive enough to dodge the bullets, he then straddled me, punching me with his fists and then finally releasing a knife from his pocket

Once I saw the knife on his hand, I began to get out of the position I am in, I then tugged his shirt towards me and bonked my head onto his, and knocked him out.

He then lied there unconscious with his butt hanging out.

"Tch. What a pain in the ass." I said as I fixed my gloves.

"Driver. Call the authorities for me and arrest this buffoon" I said to the driver below

"Ah yes sir." The driver said as he reached for the phone inside his car.

But while the driver was making a call, I heard beeping from inside the building, I then leaped from the building onto the ground, about 10 floors high from where I jumped.

Once I went inside the building, I saw about 10 to 20 bombs attached to its corners and edges all ready to explode at a moment's notice.

Instead of trying to remove the bombs, I quickly ran outside the building and went behind the car.

"Driver! Activate Defense Mechanism now!"

"Activated sir!"

"TAKE COVER!"

The bombs then explode one by one inside the building, destroying it brick by brick, the sign collapsing, the windows shattered and the furniture inside all on fire.

Once the explosion has ended, I then checked the remains of the building if the body of the perpetrator was there but he wasn't, he must have woken up and escaped once the building was on the verge of collapse.

I clicked my tongue in anger and told the driver to drive back home to the Snake Clan's residence.

And while we were on the way home, not to my knowledge, we then found out that the man I fought was found dead in an alleyway the next morning.

After today's report to the Snake Clan, they were pleased yet at the same time disappointed that I was not able to apprehend the culprit, but they assured me telling me that they were glad that I was safe.

I also told them about the probability of the perpetrators of this whole drug trafficking incident that there might be some cases of Enhancement drugs lying around, but once I asked them about it, they seem to not know anything and was stunned at the fact that there were Enhancement drugs that is being distributed widely across the city.

I then told them that I would want to be in charge of handling the subjugation of the Enhancement drugs starting this week, they agreed but told me that they would not send just me alone and that I will need companions on the job.

"Take Iwao-kun and Higuchi with you, make sure they are with you for this mission. You start tomorrow morning sharp"

"Yes. I'll be sure to not let you down."

"You may rest now."

"I will after I do some thinking." I said as I made my way outside

Under the starlit sky, I look above

I decided to take a moment to think about the things I have learned today.

So the one with the formal attire was Higuchi, and his butler, Wilbert? And the man in a haori was Iwao? How are they related to the Snake Clan anyways? It also seemed like Higuchi was close with Ouroboros head-leader but how? Higuchi said it like they knew each other for a long time with how their bickering was not something some bunch of strangers can imitate.

Also Iwao-kun's flexibility and agility, and his skill with his bamboo sword, they were like a samurai, such smooth movements and precise strikes, I think if those hit the butler head on, he would sustained some big damage but no, he was able to block it with his bare arms.

There are many things I do not have knowledge of yet, so the best course of action is to observe them and know what are they capable of.

Once I was on my bed, I then received a text from Yoshida-san.

The text said "Let's go on a date, Junsui! Maybe this saturday? Tell me when you're free okay?"

I then answered with "Sure, I'll just text you once I'm free"

After that, I then slept.

To be continued.


End file.
